위기의 스파이크/갤러리
유성우를 구경하다 Spike grabbing telescope S1E24.png Spike getting ready S1E24.png Twilight "this meteor shower tonight" S1E24.png Twilight standing on three hooves S1E24.png Spike and Fruit S1E24.png Packing the wagon S1E24.png Twilight explaining rarity of meteor shower S1E24.png Spike juggling apples S1E24.png Spike almost failing on juggling apples S1E24.png Spike letting apples go through his tail S1E24.png Spike putting punch bowl on wagon S1E24.png Spike grabbing quil and ink S1E24.png Twilight looking at items on the wagon S1E24.png Spike listing items that he has packed S1E24.png Spike looking at his freshly baked cookies S1E24.png Spike licks cookie crumbs from his mouth S1E24.png Twilight "number one assistant" S01E24.png Spike proud of his title number one assistant S1E24.png Spike pretending not to hear what Twilight has said S1E24.png Twilight realizes that Spike wants to hear it again S1E24.png Twilight suddenly remembering something S1E24.png Spike confused by Twilight S1E24.png Twilight explaining to Spike of the Book's contents S1E24.png Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png Spike found the book S1E24.png The book is dusty S1E24.png Spike sneezes fire on the book S1E24.png Spike holding ladder against wall S1E24.png Spike with the ruined book S1E24.png Spike placing the ruined book back to the shelf S1E24.png Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Spike and Twilight walking up the hill S1E24.png Spike feeling guilty S1E24.png Spike feeling happy again S1E24.png Twilight winks at Spike S1E24.png Spike appreciated by Twilight S1E24.png Rainbow Dash grabbing an apple S1E24.png Rainbow Dash eating S1E24.png Rainbow Dash eating the apple S1E24.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png Scootaloo hops in the air S1E24.png Rainbow Dash looks at Scootaloo S1E24.png Scootaloo leaves with the eaten apple S1E26.png Spike has done a great job S1E24.png The ponies admire Spike S1E24.png Cute Spike S1E24.png Pinkie Pie petting Spike S1E24.png Rarity looks at Spike S1E24.png Rarity holding a bow with her magic S1E24.png Spike bow tie S1E24.png Spike, Twilight your turn! S1E24.png Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Twilight and Spike watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Spike is really tired S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Rarity and Twilight looking at Spike S1E24.png Spike curled up in punch bowl S1E24.png 아울로위셔스가 들어오다 Treehouse lights on S1E24.png Treehouse lights off S1E24.png Twilight puts Spike to bed S01E24.png Twilight preparing to write her study of comets S1E24.png Twilight writing basic information about comets S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle startled S1E24.png Twilight looking at the door S1E24.png Twilight looking through door S1E24.png Twilight investigating the balcony S1E24.png Balcony door left open by Twilight S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png Twilight looking at the note fly away S1E24.png Owlowiscious flying past Twilight Sparkle's library S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle panicking S1E24.png Twilight gazing out the window S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle surprised look S1E24.png Owlowiscious with Twilight Sparkle's scroll S1E24.png Twilight looking at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|잠깐! 가지 마. 해치지 않을게. 두루마리 가져다 줘서 고마워 Owlowiscious on Twilight's table S1E24.png Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png Spike sleeping S1E24.png Spike overslept S1E24.png Spike suddenly jumping out of bed S1E24.png Spike looking at clock S1E24.png Twilight looking at worried Spike S1E24.png Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png Spike hears about Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike confused S1E24.png Spike explaining he's better on his own S1E24.png Spike telling Twilight Owlowiscious is not necessary S1E24.png Owlowiscious turning head S1E24.png Spike scared at Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike whatever S1E24.png Spike holding two claws up to Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike 'Got it!' S1E24.png Spike "I got eyes on the back of my head" S1E24.png Spike wasn't looking where he was going S1E24.png Spike after bumping into the door S1E24.png Spike walking out of the library S1E24.png Spike determined S1E24.png Owlowiscious looking creepy S1E24.png Pinkie Pie is enamored with Owlowiscious S1E24.png Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png Jealous Spike S1E24.png|흥! Rarity looks at Owlowiscious S1E24.png Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png Owlowiscious wearing bow tie S1E24.png Spike reading about Owls S1E24.png Spike blowing out steam S1E24.png Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png Spike angry that Owlowiscious got the book before him S1E24.png 깃펜 찾기 Twilight-Shoot S01E24.png Spike-Yes sir S01E24.png A broken quil S01E24.png Spike-Never fear Twilight S01E24.png Spike holding up a number 1 claw S01E24.png Spike preparing to run S01E24.png Spike searching the drawer for a quil S01E24.png Spike pulling out a horshoe S01E24.png Spike holding up a horshoe S01E24.png Spike throwing a horshoe S01E24.png Spike searching the drawer S01E24.png Spike holding up an apple S01E24.png The apple flying through the air S01E24.png Spike digging deep into the drawer S01E24.png Spike pulling out an apron S01E24.png Spike streching the apron S01E24.png The apron held up straingt S01E24.png Spike looking at the apron S01E24.png Spike reaching for the curtain S01E24.png Owlowiscious taking a bath S1E24.png Spike visits Quills and Sofas S1E24.png Pinkie Pie thinking S1E24.png Spike about to kick a quince S1E24.png Pinkie Pie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png Spike eating the quiche S1E24.png Spike fighting for a feather S1E24.png Spike returns home with a feather S1E24.png Spike burning the quill S1E24.png Spike falls asleep on the stairs S1E24.png Spike falls asleep on the stairs S1E24.png 스파이크의 계략 Spike and the burned book S1E24.png Angry Twilight S1E24.png Spike angry at Owlowiscious S1E24.png Owlowiscious staring S1E24.png Spike has an idea S1E24.png Spike hatching evil plan S1E24.png Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png Spike holding stuffed field mouse S1E24.png Spike pulling stuffed field mouse apart S1E24.png Spike about to frame Owlowiscious for murder S1E24.png Ketchup S1E24.png Spike framing Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike bumping into Twilight S1E24.png Spike is caught S1E24.png Stuffed field mouse ripped apart S1E24.png Spike trying to get Twilight's affection S1E24.png Twilight leaving with Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike crying S1E24.png 스파이크, 가출하다 Could it get any worse S1E24.png Spike leaving home S1E24.png Spike arriving to the cave S1E24.png What is that S1E24.png Spike's diamond eyes S1E24.png Spike discovers the diamond stash S1E24.png Spike full of gems S1E24.png Little and Large S1E24.png Spike "You don't scare me!" S1E24.png Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png Spike scared of the big dragon S1E24.png Spike nervous S1E24.png Spike produces his own measly fire S1E24.png Spike running from fire S1E24.png Spike is glad to see Owlowiscious S1E24.png Owlowiscious saves the day S1E24.png Frightened Spike jumps on Twilight's back S1E24.png Twilight "I was so worried about you" S1E24.png Twilight no one can replace you S1E24.png Twilight and Spike S1E24.png Spike and Twilight hugging S01E24.png Spike apologizes to Owlowiscious S01E24.png Owlowiscious sitting on the tree S1E24.png Twilight raises an eyebrow S1E24.png Spike writing a letter to the Princess S1E24.png Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png Twilight staring intently at Owlowiscious S1E24.png Twilight what happened S1E24.png Twilight giggling S1E24.png Owlowiscious winks S1E24.png en:Owl's Well That Ends Well/Gallery 분류:시즌1 에피소드 갤러리